


Evening spider, Hope

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous French, Here we go, Illegal Activities, Mind Games, Organized Crime, Poor Winston, Violence, bad not-decisions, creepy buildings, i am really dragging this out, not-decisions, nothing graphic tho, sorry everybody, subtle threatening, widowmaker and her venom mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: A mission in France means a meeting with the infamous spider. Or maybe more than one. Let's hope you don't end up dead.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, she's only here to 'talk'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter, break and finals are coming up soon and I can't seem to get anything done :'''')  
> Good news is; I'm starting another chapter fic! I hope you guys like it

You silently walked through the streets of Nîmes, France. This was the second time you've done rounds through this part of the city and you were ready to turn in for the night as soon as you were done. But then something caught your eye and you looked up, spotting a lithe figure disappear from sight on one of the rooftops. You quickly scanned your surroundings to make sure no one else was around, and then ducked into the nearest alley.

A minute later and you were standing on the roof where you last saw the person. You weren't surprised to see that they were no longer there, instead looking for signs of who they were and where they might have gone.

A quiet scrape of feet against concrete had you whipping around to find yourself face-to-face with one of Talon's best snipers. A corner of her lips curled up in a smirk at your alarm.

"Hello." She greeted coolly.

"Widowmaker." You responded, expression guarded.

"Why are you here?" You demanded, not willing to play her game. 

"I am 'ere for you, of course." Her eyes pierced through you as if she were reading your mind. You tried not to let it get to you. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You narrowed your eyes, keeping eye contact. 

"Talon 'as taken an interest in you." She practically purred the words and you felt a shiver travel up your spine. 

"Why me specifically?" Widowmaker shrugged, expression uncaring. "Talon rarely informs their agents of their motives. I simply follow orders as they are given. I imagine it would be because you are inconspicuous, to a point. A skilled agent with a completely clean civilian record and loose ties to Overwatch. A perfect target, no?" 

Your tense body language did not match her amused tone in the least. "Why are you telling me this?" You asked, suspicious. 

"It matters not what I tell you. Talon will 'ave you either way. It would perhaps be easier for you if you came willingly; it is certainly preferred. Perhaps I could convince you-" The assassin paused in her speech, lifting to tap her ear. A comm, you surmised. Widowmaker listened for a few moments, and you watched her carefully, in case she attacked. 

She looked back at you. "Ah, but it seems not tonight." She walked to the edge of the rooftop, looking back over her shoulder. "We will meet again; until then, _cheríe_." With a smirk, she turned and let herself fall backwards to the ground below. 

You ran to the edge seconds later, peering down to see an empty street. You frowned, but knowing she was gone, you decided to head back. You thought of her promise and tried not to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to everyone taking their finals, I hope you do well!


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out you're not the only one here. There's no way that could become a problem, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place about fourteen months after CMWH

You quietly prowled the small space of your hotel room which you shared with Pharah. She was currently out patrolling the city on day watch, and you were supposed to be sleeping after the long night you had, but instead you were pacing around like a caged animal because your mind refused to let you rest.

In the early hours of this morning -or had it been last night?- when you had come back from your encounter Widowmaker, exhausted and confused, you had automatically reported to the two other agents you were sent on this mission with, Hanzo and Pharah.

As far as you could remember, you had told them of a Talon member being in the city; after all, you weren't about to let them simply walk through the streets without knowing of the possible enemies in their midst. But for some reason, you don't recall mentioning Widowmaker herself.

It was one of the stupider things you've done, you had to admit. Why in the world would you not warn them about her? There was that feeling, however, of excitement and anticipation, of wanting to know more. Your curiosity was getting the better of you, and worse, you were _letting_ it.

You _knew_ better than to play games -especially _mind_ games- with what could possibly be Talon's most dangerous -and brainwashed, your mind helpfully supplied- agent. You were doing it anyway, and you'd spent the better part of the morning chewing yourself out for it.

The pacing had done its job of tiring you out, though, and next thing you knew you were lying on your small twin-sized bed. You sunk into the mattress with a sigh, barely able to keep your eyes open. You decided that sleep was a good idea and you could think about your problems later, at which point you closed your eyes and passed out.

You awoke to Pharah gently shaking your shoulder, looking down at you with an expression of amusement on her face. You sat up, rubbing the remains of sleep from your eyes. A quick glance at the clock told you that you had slept most of the day away. It was evening now, and you would have to start making rounds soon.

You thanked Pharah for waking you, jumping into the shower for a few minutes and then grabbing some food from the minifridge to eat before you leave. Pharah had nothing new to report, so you put on the same disguise as yesterday and grabbed a few of your knives as you headed out.

You pretended to be wandering around as you took a carefully planned route that allowed you to cover a decent amount of the surrounding area within a few hours. This time as you walked, you kept a surreptitious eye on the rooftops above.

However, several hours later you blinked up at the sky and realized that it was starting to get light. Dawn was approaching soon; it would probably be best if you went back now. You blew out a sigh as you relaxed slightly.

There was still a tension in your shoulders, but nervous apprehension that had been building up all night as you waited to spot Widowmaker was gone. Though now that she wasn't here, you almost felt... disappointed?

You shook your head, clearing it. She'd make her move eventually. You had enough patience to wait out this game with the spider; the only question was whether you would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the weekend!


	3. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker gives you what might just be a warning. You're not sure what to make of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be picking up soon!

You had been sitting there for about twenty minutes by the time she finally appeared. You had spotted one of her venom mines on a roof while walking and had immediately climbed up, careful not to get within activation range. Now she stood before you with a smirk, almost looking pleased as she sat down as well.

It was all a game, you reminded yourself, full of tricks and deceptions in an attempt to catch the other off guard. Which is why you feel disappointed in yourself for startling when she speaks. Sure, the two of you had been staring at each other for what had felt like a long time, but she hadn't even done anything other than talk.

You didn't miss the look of amusement on her face from your jumpiness. She repeats the question.

" 'ow was your night, _cheríe_?"

You gave her a look. You had no idea what she was planning, and it was rubbing at you. But, you had decided to play along, and so you would.

"Uneventful so far. Except for you, of course." You raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Bored, then?" She queried.

"I wouldn't say that. Usually uneventful is a good thing; after all, the opposite tends to someone to getting hurt." You shot a glance at the rifle strapped across her back. "Or killed."

"True, but you are 'ere anyway."

You shrugged. "You caught my interest."

"I am quite the dangerous interest to 'ave, or so I've been told. But I do intend in keeping it." The smirk was back on her face. That and neutrality seemed to be the only expressions she was capable of.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that means?"

"It was enough of a 'int. You can figure it out on your own."

You weren't quite sure whether or not that was a compliment, and so chose not to react. "I assume it is time for you to take your leave, then?"

She nodded. " _Oui. Au revoir, cheríe_." With a wave, she was gone.

You sighed to yourself, running a hand down your face. What were you doing? Whatever it was, you got the very distinct feeling you were going to regret it.

You decided to turn in for the night. Not much else was likely to happen in the hour or so until dawn, anyway. When you got back, Pharah was there, having already woken up. Hanzo was up as well, but you got the feeling he hadn't slept all that much in the first place.

He looked up as you passed by, giving a nod.

Pharah looked you over, questioning. "Long night? Don't suppose you have anything to report."

You shook your head in the negative, humming an answer instead of saying anything. You went into your bedroom, laying down on the mattress, only to find you could sleep. You growled softly. Widowmaker seemed to have a way of keeping you up.

You thought over her words, turning them over and pulling them apart in your head in an attempt to make some sense out of it. 'Keeping your interest' sounded like a warning, possibly a threat. You sincerely hoped not, but you knew better than to count on hopes.

Besides, this was Talon you were thinking of. There was little else it _could_ be. You went over the encounter again, trying to find a clue as to what might happen. Instead, Widowmaker's smirk as she called you _cheríe_ popped into mind.

You frowned. If you were honest with yourself, you found her a bit disconcerting. The nickname wasn't very much appreciated either; it was fine coming from Jesse, and the other agents whom you considered friends, but from her it sounded threatening. A promise of bad things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everybody!


	4. Without A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo discovers something and you don't-quite-make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started planning out the chapters, and lemme tell you, this thing is going to be /long/

The next day, you were abruptly awoken sometime in the middle of the afternoon. You got up in confusion, not sure of what was going on. But Pharah looked serious, so you followed her out to the living room. There, Hanzo repeated his report to you. 

While he had been making rounds running over the rooftops, he had spotted some people acting suspiciously on an empty street corner. He had tailed them as they moved and determined that they were Talon agents in civilian clothing.

Eventually they arrived at their destination, a non-descript building which they entered. At that point he could not follow them any further and had come back to the hotel to share his findings with Pharah, and now, you.

After listening to the account the three of you sit in pensive silence for a few seconds. For the first time since you saw Widowmaker, you wondered why she was here in Nîmes. You felt like you could smack yourself for being such an idiot. 

Why hadn't you thought about this before? She obviously wasn't here just to mess with you, despite your assumption otherwise. She probably had a hand in whatever Talon was doing here, which was guaranteed not to be anything good.

Pharah broke the quiet with a question, directed towards Hanzo. "Could you show us the location of the building?" She said as she pulled out a map and spread it on a table. "I want to see if we can't figure out what they're doing. We are going to have to report this to Winston soon, too."

Hanzo nodded, leaning over the map with her. You walked over to join them, standing across from them so that you were staring at the map upside down. It was a bit odd for you, but you figured it out easily enough.

As your eyes scanned the map you noticed the building was only a few blocks down from the hotel. If you adjusted your path somewhat, you would be able to catch glimpse of it as you did your rounds. 

You frowned; they were almost uncomfortably close to where you three were staying and you wondered if that was intentional or not. If it was, it meant bad news for the three of you. Specifically, that Talon knew where you were.

A look at the others' faces revealed that they were thinking the same thing. You spent a good while planning with the other two on what to do about this. At some point in the middle of planning, Pharah looked up at you. 

Her expression of grim seriousness turned into something a bit more understanding as she surveyed you. 

"You look pretty tired, there. You can try to go back to sleep if you want, get some rest before tonight. We'll wake you up if anything important happens." She gives you a wry smile, which you return as you nod.

You walk back into your bedroom, feeling secretly relieved but also a little guilty. You really hadn't wanted to continue with how tired you were. You dropped your head onto the pillow and closed your eyes. 

In the moment right before you fall asleep, a thought comes to the forefront of your mind; that you haven't said a word about Widowmaker to anyone yet. Before you can think on it any more, or even understand the implications, you slip away into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that won't cause any problems. None at all


	5. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably bored you guys to death by now, and for that I'm sorry. The action starts next chapter!

For the second night in a row, she had appeared. You had tracked her to somewhere in this area, chasing little snatches of movement in the sky above as she jumped from building to building.

She had stopped a few seconds ago and you had climbed up to a predictably empty rooftop. So this is the game she wanted to play. You looked around, trying to think up a way to lure her out.

"A few Talon agents acting suspiciously around a building is your way of keeping me interested? It's a bit cliché. I'm almost disappointed."

You called out to the empty air, making sure to keep your voice light and teasing in order to hide the way you were currently feeling. You knew the jab didn't mean anything to her, but you got the feeling she would come out and answer anyway.

Sure enough, the next second you turned around to find her standing behind you, grappling hook hanging casually at her side. You raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

She shifted in a way that seemed like a half-shrug, speaking. "I am not usually the one 'o decides what the agents do. But, I must ask something. What is it that causes you to tempt fate? You 'ave not yet told the other agents about me, and now you say that the Talon agents are disappointing. You are making this almost _too_ easy."

You stood in silence, feeling uncomfortably exposed. The question had hit its mark, Widowmaker's aim as accurate as ever. It was the same question you asked yourself each time you got back from one of these meetings.

At first, the answer had simply been your curiosity. She had proposed a game, and you were playing along to see what would happen. Now though, suddenly that answer was not enough. 'Curiosity' wasn't an acceptable excuse for talking to the enemy and putting your fellow agents' lives at risk.

But now you were also stuck. It seemed too late to turn back, not without serious consequences. And even then, you got the feeling you wouldn't be getting out of this completely. You _really_ had no idea what you had gotten yourself into. But if you couldn't go back, then you had to push forward.

You took in a breath, pulling yourself back together and glaring at Widowmaker. "What are you planning?" You demanded.

She smirked at you. "And what reason 'ave I to tell you that, hmm? Keep playing, _cheríe_ , and perhaps you will find out." And she was gone.

You blew out a huff of air in frustration. For someone who couldn't feel much, Widowmaker sure had a thing for dramatic exits. You made your way back down to street level, continuing on your rounds.

You thought of the building Talon was hanging around, the location easily coming to mind. You decided to go check it out. It was only a little out of the way, after all. You slowly approached the building, trying to make yourself look innocuous as you surveyed it.

It was almost boring to look at, really. You supposed that was the point. In the middle of the night, with no one around and all the lights off, the place looked abandoned. Empty. The sight made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, expecting an ambush, or something of the sort.

You quickly moved along, having discovered nothing in your midnight scouting. Back at the hotel, you threw yourself onto the bed and waited uneasily for Widowmaker's next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace be upon you, lovely people!


	6. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what Talon's doing, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra-long chapter, hope you guys like it

You are woken up a few hours later by the other two agents. They brief you on what transpired during their report to Winston. He had been expecting the news; it was why he sent the scouting team, after all. 

He asked that the three of you go see if you can figure out what the Talon agents are doing as well as give an opinion on whether or not you could put an end to the activity yourselves. 

You understood the reasoning behind the request; Overwatch's missions have been picking up lately and Winston wasn't going to waste time or agents on something if he didn't have to. Everyone was already spread thin as it is.

You wondered what the last time Winston got a good night's sleep was. You got the feeling it's been a while. Consequences of being in charge, you supposed. All the same, Pharah and Hanzo had agreed to do as he asked, and as you had no objections, the three of you got to thinking of strategies for surveillance of the Talon activity and possible interference.

A little over an hour later, plans have been drawn up and all of you are ready to carry them out. The three of you walk out behind the hotel, out of sight of wandering eyes. Pharah immediately rocket boosts herself up into the air, hidden by virtue of the fact that people never look up.

Hanzo turns and scales a nearby wall, jumping across the rooftops with a grace that makes it look /easy. You are forced to take off at a sprint, using what few shortcuts you've learned in your short time here to keep up with your teammates above you while moving on the ground.

Each of you is focused on your task, quickly moving just out of sight towards your destination. Everyone ends up stopping a few buildings away from Talon's hideout. You lean casually against the side of a building as you catch your breath. You have a mostly clear view of what's going on from here.

Pharah does a quick fly-over, speaking over the comms to keep everyone in the loop, but doesn't see any clues as to what might be going on. The place doesn't seem to be occupied. Hanzo gets a bit closer and manages to shoot a sonic arrow towards the building's general direction without hitting it.

The arrow confirms what Pharah thought; there's no one inside. Pharah groans in annoyance. You tip your head up in the direction of the rooftops you can see them -or at least, see their heads- standing on, a slightly amused expression you know they can't see covering your face.

"So, what now?" You ask, stifling a chuckle when you see Pharah jump in surprise.

"We wait." Hanzo replies smoothly.

And so you did. About seventeen minutes later -and yes, you were counting- a small group of people came into your line of sight, walking toward the building you three were watching. Hanzo identified them as the Talon agents he had spotted before. 

Immediately you focused your attention on them. You were almost surprised at how /ordinary they all looked. Seven people, men and women, mid-thirties and dressed in business casual. Just some normal citizens if you didn't know any better; the only odd thing being their numbers.

That was the point, of course. But it didn't help your already-limited feeling of safety in public any to see how well they could disguise themselves. You shook off the unease and refocused on them. They had nearly reached the door by now.

One of them was carrying something under an arm. It looked like a box of sort, but you couldn't make out anything specific from where you were standing. Another person in the group procured a card of some sort and swiped it on a scanner right next to the door.

The door slid open with no resistance and six of the Talon agents went inside, leaving one by the door to stand guard. You listened to Pharah and Hanzo, who had been making similar observations about the group over the comms. 

Pharah moves to find a window where she can get a good vantage point of what's going on. You do the same, while Hanzo keeps an eye out for anyone else who might be coming. You skirt around the field of vision of the agent guarding the door in order to get to a neighboring structure, making sure to keep quiet.

You discover a small window that's almost eye-level. You thank whoever the architect was that these buildings were so close together, allowing you to stay in shadow while keeping a decent view of the scene through the glass a few feet away.

There doesn't seem to be much happening yet, as it looks like the Talon agents are also waiting for something. Silence descends on everyone as the seconds tick by. After what feels like forever, but probably wasn't all that long, Hanzo says that there is another group approaching, heading for the back door, presumably. 

You watch them enter the room. Three people, built like fighters, not trying too hard to conceal the weapons on their person. You don't recognize any of them, but you get the feeling they belong to whatever form of organized crime exists in this city. 

They start talking with the Talon agents, both sides speaking calmly and occasionally gesturing to the box, which has since been set down. A hand-off, then? You aren't too surprised at the notion of Talon collaborating with local crime leaders if it suits their purpose.

At one point an agent walks over to the box and activates it, causing it to glow with purple designs. You frown in thought, it seems familiar. You can vaguely recall Jesse mentioning something like that being stolen by Talon after they attacked a train. You're not sure what to make of it.

You ask over the comms what should be done, now that you know the situation. This results in a short back-and forth between Hanzo and Pharah, and the end of which they both decide to interfere with the negotiations and take possession of the box in the interests of Overwatch.

Plan in place, the three of you jump into action. Hanzo takes out the agent by the door as you and Pharah both break a window a rush in. At the first sign of ambush, the ones you assume to be criminals make their escape. You let them go, focusing on the six remaining Talon agents.

One is quickly downed with a well-placed knife throw. You see an arrow whizz past in your vision and hear Pharah's rocket launcher. The fight is over in minutes, thanks in good part to the element of surprise.

After ascertaining that it won't harm her to touch it, Pharah picks up the box. You all are about to leave, but then you look up and spot her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffhangers!


	7. Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a transition chapter, didn't mean for it to be so short. Sorry!

"Widowmaker." At the sound of your voice the others turn and look in the direction of your gaze. As soon as they see the infamous sniper, perched on a high window, they have their weapons up and aimed at her.

She doesn't react, only smirking down at you. Out of the corner of your eyes you can see confusion warring with suspicion on their faces when Widowmaker speaks.

" _Commençons_." That is all the warning she gives you as she throws a small purple cylinder in the direction of the three of you.

It lands a couple feet away and you have a split second to recognize it as a venom mine before it goes off and envelopes each of you in a thick cloud of purple gas. You are all forced to hurriedly backpedal away from the toxic fumes, coughing hard.

Through the smoke, you see Widowmaker jump down from the window and pick up the box, which Pharah had set down in order to aim her rocket launcher. You glare at her retreating form as she grapples herself back up to the window and out into the city.

You had _really_ wanted to throw a knife at her, but knew that with the way you were coughing, you would miss. The thought is cemented by the arrow that thuds into the window frame, just inches away from the fleeing assassin.

You glanced over to Hanzo, who was holding his Stormbow in a white-knuckled grip, looking like he was about to break it. He was _definitely_ pissed. You made a mental note not to mention the missed shot. You weren't going to test him when he was already in a bad mood.

In the end, the three of you ended up calling in a mission failure to Winston and getting a transport to pick you back up at bring you back to base as soon as possible. While the venom mine had not been as bad as it could have been, it was still a serious injury that required medical attention.

All of you needed some time for rest and recuperation, after which you would come up with a plan for what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commençons - let's begin  
> I only know this thanks to google translate, so if I get it wrong, please feel free to correct me
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had great week! Happy Friday!


	8. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Hey guys. So, I'll be honest. When I started this fic, I was getting tired of writing and I just wanted to write out my one last idea before I took a nice long break. But when I wrote the chapter outline it turned into a monster with over 11 chapters plnned and nowhere near finishing. I thought I could hold out for that long, but then my chapter outline got deleted by accident and I don't really have any motivation to redo it or continue this. So, this fic is going to be discontinued. This account in general is probably going to silent. I want to try writing again sometime; it might be for Overwatch, it might not. For now, this is my goodbye. Sorry to disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever you are out there, i wish you the best <3


End file.
